Four Twenty
by Encantadora Rosa
Summary: It's 4/20. Everyone gets ready for Nico's marijuana 'ritual'. When will people understand that just because Nico looks homeless doesn't mean he actually does do the 'homeless' stuff? - "Oh man…PEOPLE. First of all, on four twenty people do NOT wear hippie clothes or have a 'ritual' or anything. No chanting, nada." - Nico. Rated T for the obvious reason : drugs. Minor swearing.


**Rating : Hmm, I wasn't sure whether I should rate this PG-13 or M. I settled on T. Most teens know about weed, right? Rated T for the main theme being about marijuana and minor swearing.**

**Disclaimer : I do know own anything you recognize. I do not own the lyrics to 'Olympia' by Hole. Please do not sue, no money is being made off this.**

**Notes : Me and a friend's brother wrote this last year on 4/20. Something similar happened to him and I thought it was pretty funny. This is more or less the original thing we wrote. Our writing skills also sucked BAD at that time so it's a little confusing. I don't want to change anything because it's kind of 'sacred'. Anyway, hope you like it :) It's kind of stupid but whatever.**

* * *

Annabeth burst open the doors of Nico's room. It was early in the morning, the sky still dark. The crickets were still chirping, though the sound was much fainter than it had been last night.

Nico groaned into his pillow. He usually slept fully clothed, aviator jacket and all on his unmade bed. He lifted his head to see who was standing there.

"_Annabeth," _came Nico's muffled voice. "Just what are you doing here?"

"NICO, it's your favourite day!" screamed Annabeth. "Twentieth of April! The others are waiting outside. We _so_ want to see your ritual. It'll be our first!"

"Oh man…what ritual, Annabeth? I'm goddamn trying to sleep over here."

"Shut up, ghost king. We know all about your habit. This is going to be _interesting_."

* * *

"Okay, just what is going on here?" asked Nico, trying to keep from laughing.

Percy, Annabeth, Hazel, Frank, Leo, Jason and Piper had pulled Nico out of bed and set him onto the ground. Everyone wore Hippe tie-dyed shirts and long skirts (even the guys). The girls were wearing weird headdresses and lots of chains and jewellery. They were lighting incense sticks and chanting.

"Okay guys, PERFECT CIRCLE!" said Annabeth, her 'perfectionist' tendencies taking over.

In the center of their circle stood a pot with a dirty green mixture inside. Hazel was rolling out joint papers on the side. She looked nervous.

"We've never done this before, Nico…just tell me if I'm doing it right?"

"Oh man," mumbled Nico. He looked totally out of place in his grimy clothes. It felt like he'd walked into homeless teens anonymous. "Guys…I don't…what…"

"It's okay, Nico," said Percy solemnly. "We know how important this is to you."

"GUYS, I am not understanding. What is all this?"

"Yes, bro," said Leo. "Four twenty, the official day of all you stoners…"

"Guys." Nico had trouble keeping a straight face. "You guys think I do weed? _Really? _Where did you get this?"

"It explains the stupid and lost look on your face, brother. Also, you're so…Goth. And the Stoll brothers sold it to us." Hazel smiled at him.

"Oh man…PEOPLE. First of all, on four twenty people do NOT wear hippie clothes or have a 'ritual' or anything. No chanting, nada. Second of all, I do not have anything to do with this. Just because I look homeless doesn't mean I do weed. Oh gods. Third, I do not look stupid, Hazel," he said. These kids were older than him. Were they really that lame?

"You were homeless for months, Nico. When you came back you looked different and stupid. So, um, we assumed…" Annabeth trailed off.

Nico began to laugh. They were all idiots. He'd play along.

"Okay, you guys got me. Let's start the ritual. Hazel, pass me that pot. I mean, the pot holding the pot."

Everybody looked expectant. Frank began to giggle.

Nico passed around the green mixture as if he were giving everyone biscuits. Then he rubbed his hands together and wiped them all over his face.

The others looked at him in awe.

"TOO COOL," screamed Leo. He did the same without hesitating. In a few minutes everyone's face had bits of marijuana on them.

"Now go wake up Chiron. He's also a stoner. Me and Chiron used to smoke joints together back when I was ten. He knows the secret ritual which even I'm a bit hazy with. Good times, good times," said Nico trying not to chuckle.

"OKAY PEOPLE, in a line! Chiron'll know what to do." Annabeth stood up and got everyone in a line. She rubbed some more on everyone's face for good measure.

"But Nico…aren't we supposed to like, smoke it?" asked Jason as if he were realizing something.

"Oh Jason, don't worry. All in good time. I'm going to stay here, setting up the beginning of the ritual."

* * *

"I can't believe Nico fooled us," groaned Piper as she cleaned the dishes.

"Yeah, totally. I don't even think he smokes," said Percy.

"Chiron wasn't that amused with us, was he? I mean a stoner should understand! Nico didn't get in trouble, the jerk. He stayed back. Man, I really wanted to kill him when we brought Chiron over to his room. Nico was sleeping! As if he'd been like that the whole time," Leo complained.

"Don't worry, we're not stupid. We'll get back at him."

"Totally."

* * *

Well, I went to school in Olympia  
And everyone's the same  
What do you do with a revolution?  
We look the same  
We talk the same

* * *

**So that's that. I might polish this up later. Now, it's just the original. I'm sorry if this doesn't stick to the facts on four twenty or weed. It's just a small something which isn't meant to 'follow'. I also know that some of the characters are OOC, but whatever. It's fine.**


End file.
